


Tempt and Punish

by siler30



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Consensual Kink, Corset, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jealous Wang Yi Bo, Jealous Xiao Zhan, Jealousy, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, No beta we die like wei wuxian, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30
Summary: Yibo actually thought he could get away after the little stint in SDC.Or the one where Jealous Xiao Zhan has plans for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	Tempt and Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video which you guys would have probably scene already from SDC  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0m9vn5SBhE
> 
> (My excuse to write a jealous Xiao Zhan in Lace punishing Yibo.)

...

Yibo hummed as he entered their shared apartment. It was a particularly interesting episode of Street Dance of China and everyone had enjoyed the various acts put up by the teams. Yibo felt a pang of sadness at the thought of the team mates he had to eliminate, but rules were rules and it was after all a competition. But now his heart thrummed for an entirely different reason, meeting his boyfriend of two years, his Zhan-ge. It was a rare night off, usually sleep was a blessing he got only during travel, in uncomfortable plane seats or car cushions that were always a bit too stiff for his back. Today though he could squeeze in a night and would get some sleep, probably the best in a week, after he fucks his boyfriend who was a walking temptation and his arms tight around him.

The lights were on trailing to the bedroom and Yibo grinned at the thought of his boyfriend waiting for him. Xiao Zhan usually stayed up late whenever Yibo would be home even though Yibo had protested against it too many times.

"Zhan-ge I'm taking a shower. I missed you so much today!" Yibo said as he sneaked into the master bathroom and started the rain shower. The hot water soothed his skin and dripped over his muscles.

How come Xiao Zhan hadn't joined him in there yet? Yibo knew his boyfriend preferred to slide in the shower with him and he loved the way Xiao Zhan would get all clingy and needy afterwards, he was probably too tired, he reasoned.

God Yibo was so lucky.

"Zhan-ge" Yibo whined as he walked over the closet, skipping the need to wear any clothes and towards the bedroom. Which was incidentally very dark.

"Zhan-ge? " Yibo was scared for a second, he was never a fan of darkness and Xiao Zhan always made sure to turn the night lights even if he was asleep.

"Ah!" In a second he was pushed on to the bed, hands thrusted above the headboard. Yibo struggled against the attack but his hands were apparently tied up and he couldn't move. What the fuck.

"What? Zha-"

"Shut up Yibo. " His boyfriend's voice, albeit a little stern echoed across the room and the light above his bed, which Yibo called as the sexy lights, turned on. Yibo's eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness and his jaw dropped.

Xiao Zhan was standing across the room and slowly sauntering towards Yibo. His hair was disheveled, like he had ran his hand through them way too many times and his pink lips were bitten red. But what took Yibo's breath away was the tight black corset Xiao Zhan was wearing along with the black lace panties. With a fucking bow at the top. His plump ass was slightly dangling to the sides and Xiao Zhan pranced like a cat towards Yibo. His usually narrow waist, Yibo's mouthed dries up, looked impossibly thin and he looked like the devil's slutty incarnate right now.

"Zhan-ge you look-"

"I didn't say you could talk Wang Yibo. " Xiao Zhan said, his eyes glinting dangerously and Yibo gulped.

"What did I do Xiao Zhan?" Yibo stuttered out breath catching as his boyfriend trailed a sharp nail across his thighs. The low thrum of pain went into Yibo's head.

Yibo hadn't dried himself yet and the wet droplets of water clung to his chest. Xiao Zhan leaned forward, hard nipples obscenely visible under the corset and poked his tongue out and sucked on the drops. Yibo shivered and closed his eyes. The hot swivel of Xiao Zhan's tongue was merciless as he kept on sucking and licking all over Yibo's chest and nipples.

"Eyes on me." Xiao Zhan sneered and cupped Yibo's cheeks roughly to look at him.

"Xiao Zhan you look so pretty. Fuck." Yibo couldn't help himself, he wanted to dip his hands and knead on the plush cheeks of Xiao Zhan's ass bursting out of the lace panties.

"What did I do Xiao Zhan, baobei?" Yibo begged. One thing Yibo hated was not being able to touch his boyfriend, he rarely got to meet him and liked to spend the entire time someway with their skin connected. This was absolute torture.

"Tis punishment." Xiao Zhan slurred eyes dark as he moved away and grabbed something beside the table. A bottle of lube. Yibo's dick throbbed.

Xiao Zhan spread his thighs apart and sat on his knees. He squirted some of the cold liquid over the hands and warmed it up. He reached over his side and gently pushed his index finger inside his hole.

Yibo's eyes widened at the filthy scene in front of him, he knew that Xiao Zhan had spoilt him for anybody else a long time before and Yibo wasn't a fool to even think about someone else when Xiao Zhan, Angel? Devil? Inhumane beauty incarnate was _his_. But he could never get used to Xiao Zhan's beauty.

Yibo thrived for Xiao Zhan's praise and attention, pleasing Xiao Zhan was what he literally lived for. He felt useless and hopeless at the sight of Xiao Zhan fucking himself on his finger. It had to be him. Why was he being tempted and punished this sorely? Fingering Xiao Zhan until he became a slutty puddle pushing against Yibo's fingers was something Yibo dreamt about religiously everyday.

"Xiao Zhan, p-please." Yibo's voice broke at the end. He had to know what foolish thing he had done to deserve this.

"Your. Ugh. The dance with Xiao Bao." Xiao Zhan breathed out. Eyes squinting in displeasure as though it was some irritating fly.

"What?" Yibo took a moment to think, his brain a mush of want and desperation for Xiao Zhan. Oh. The challenge one. The dance, but why? Oh _how the fuck was that even relevant?_

"No Zhan-ge that was just a challenge. It was the dance and we were teasing." Yibo explained, he didn't even think that it was something to ponder about. He usually hated talking about other things with Xiao Zhan when they were together physically. He could only think about them and wanted to talk about their lives and plans.

"That was teasing? Grabbing his head and chasing after him and pushing him down?" Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a fucking boyfriend Yibo? I thought they all knew about that when you showed me off in front of everyone at the hotpot." He gave a low chuckle. It was dark and Yibo shivered at its intensity. He didn't look any bit less than when wei wuxian was on his murderous streak killing the wens. Mouth snarled up and eyes a scary red.

"Zhan-ge you should know that I only dance for you. How can anyone ever be relevant? " Yibo gasped. His voice pleading but Xiao Zhan wasn't listening.

"I don't think so Wang Yibo. I think you are just an attention seeking gremlin. " Xiao Zhan seethed out, fingers trying to hit that spot but failing meekly. Yibo's hands were always so much better, bigger and filled him up so good. But now wasn't the time.

He pushed another finger in and scissored his hole open, his cock twitching at the sensation. Yibo growled.

"Xiao Zhan. Please baobei. Please let me touch you. You know I can do it better. Please. I'll be so good for you." He pleaded in frustration, drops of sweat lining across his forehead.

"I said shut up." Xiao Zhan flicked his other hand over Yibo's hair and pushed his face up. Yibo winced at the pain.

"You should have known that before your little act. You don't get to fucking touch." Xiao Zhan panted, as he at last added a third finger. His hands swiftly edging in and out of his hole as he opened himself.

Yibo's cock jerked uselessly, he could feel physical pain at the sight of Xiao Zhan's greedy hole sucking in his fingers.

Xiao Zhan gave a smirk as he deemed fit for Yibo's cock. Not like any fore play was ever enough, Yibo's cock was fucking massive. But Xiao Zhan liked the pain.

He glanced at his boyfriend underneath his eyelashes, and roughly sank on his cock. Yibo gasped in pain at the sudden heat. His body moving upwards in response. Xiao Zhan pushed him down, hands brazing on either side of Yibo and started riding him in earnest.

"Fuck Xiao Zhan. Ah! Please let me move. Please Zhan-ge." Yibo begged, words slurred and cock throbbing with restrained pleasure.

"You fucking dare pull him towards you?" Xiao Zhan let out, eyes dark and unyielding. The harsh fabric of the lace was prickling against Yibo's cock.

"Ah. Fuck. Zhan-ge it was just a competition. You know how it is in Hip-hop. It doesn't mean anything. " Yibo winced, Xiao Zhan was too fucking tight and too fucking wet. Like Yibo hadn't fucked him a thousand times over every surface of the house.

Xiao Zhan scowled at him, as he bounced on his cock. His expressions were marvelous and Yibo had had first hand experience during the shoot of CQL. He'd been pulled by Xiao Zhan like a moth towards flame and let Xiao Zhan burn him willingly.

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind me whoring around one of my friends the next time. Maybe let them push me around the stage. You know I like it." Xiao Zhan winked, his calm face a high contrast to his shaking thighs and sweaty body.

Yibo felt an ugly twinge of possessiveness at the thought of someone else getting to touch Xiao Zhan liked that. He protested in anger, even though he knew that everyone were aware of Yibo's claim on Xiao Zhan. Much like the untamed cast, people tended to stay away from the pair whenever they started to interact. And Yibo always had trouble concentrating on anything else when Xiao Zhan was in front of him. He was pathetic enough that he had to be the only one even in Xiao Zhan's thoughts, much less someone touching him.

"No. Zhan-ge wouldn't dare." Yibo growled, hands tightening against the rope tying him in place. 

"Then should I just watch as you push random guys around?" Xiao Zhan clicked his tongue.

"Too bad your boyfriend is the jealous type Wang Yibo. He has to make sure you'll remain on your seat the next time." Xiao Zhan sank down so low he could feel Yibo's stomach against his ass, he bit down Yibo's collarbones, tongues lapping against his boyfriend's skin as he pressed wet kisses on Yibo's Adams Apple. The bruises were instant on Yibo's fair skin and Yibo's eyes darkened impossibly.

"Zhan-ge I'm sorry. I'm sorry baobei. Please. " He tried to buck his hips up, but Xiao Zhan had a strong grip on his waist. He didn't deem this fit for an answer and just continued to toy Yibo painfully, ass sinking down in a heavy heat and lips nibbling across whatever skin he could reach. Yibo could only pant and stare at his boyfriend. The long legs and thick thighs that would have been marked with Yibo's tongue by now if he could have had his way.

They panted and grunted as a loud silence surrounded their thrusts, the filthy sound of skin against skin pounding on their ears.

Yibo felt like the whole world was unfair, he didn't remember and nor did he care about the stupid dance, his boyfriend and the love of his life was sitting on his cock with a freaking corset and lace panties. Yibo winced again at the sight of Xiao Zhan's bunny teeth, his goddamn waist and the little bow tie over his straining cock. He looked every bit like the slutty rabbit he was portrayed to be.

Too bad Yibo didn't like to share. His predatory eyes trailed all over his boyfriend's skin and Xiao Zhan flushed for the first time that evening under the gaze.

Yibo felt Xiao Zhan's stamina tire, his boyfriend's thighs were a harsh red and he was struggling to move. He was shivering all over and little huffs of effort came through his lips. Yibo tried not to state at his mole, he knew that was his limit. Xiao Zhan's mole had always been Yibo's kink. The corset's sharp bottom was drawing lines on Xiao Zhan's upper thighs.

"Zhan-ge please. Let me do it. Shouldn't I be the one working for it now? You have a bad back. Baobei please."

Xiao Zhan seemed conflicted for a moment, then nodded. His legs were about to give out. He pulled at the thread around Yibo's hands and glanced down his boyfriend. He flushed suddenly, blood rushing through and painting his skin red as looked at Yibo through his lashes, he took a deep breath and steadying himself against Yibo's shoulders.

"Bo-di! " Xiao Zhan let out something between a whine and a warning.

Yibo gulped, he couldn't do anything for a second as he was free at last, but the thought of not being able to touch Xiao Zhan filled through his veins and he bristled. He moved in one fluid motion, pushing Xiao Zhan under him and shifting them. He ripped the lace apart, the material was already torn and was causing red rashes against his boyfriend's skin.

He lined up his cock against Xiao Zhan's gaping hole, bent his body in half and thrusted his cock inside. They groaned in unison at the change. His painfully hard cock plunging deep inside his boyfriend.

"Nngh Yibo t-that's it. Fuck me. Ah! Come on, Yibo, I want t-to feel it every t-time I sit t-tomorrow." Xiao Zhan gasped as Yibo continuously thrusted against his spot with insane accuracy.

"Zhan-ge so fucking tight. How are you real? I'm so lucky. Fuck" Yibo choked out, his eyes almost blacking out from the right heat of his boyfriend.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! " Words failed Xiao Zhan and the bed creaked loudly under their weight.

His eyes frowned for a second, Xiao Zhan had trouble breathing in this position with the corset.

He flicked Xiao Zhan's nipples through the corset and Xiao Zhan groaned in the heavy throb of pain mixed with pleasure.

Yibo's hands trailed greedily across Xiao Zhan's upper body, the corset would be the death of him. Fuck. But he had to remove it. Xiao Zhan's cheeks were already puffed up with how hard it was to breath.

He hurriedly lifted a hand and tugged the strings off. In an easy display of strength lifted up Xiao Zhan and pushed the corset off him. Xiao Zhan lashed out in the sudden pain.

"Bo-di. Ah! Would you warn a man. I-I Ah! " Xiao Zhan mumbled as he pushed his body in rhythm with Yibo's thrusts.

"So pretty, my baobei. Dressed up all for me. Did you know how pretty you looked? How can you expect me to survive?" Yibo gasped, his hips rotating lewdly inside Xiao Zhan. He marveled at the sight of their bodies moving together in unison, as though they were made to do this.

He started to jerk Xiao Zhan off, movement fast and rough, in tune to his thrusts and Xiao Zhan's eyes whited out in pleasure. He could only grasp at Yibo, nails digging into his skin and pant as he felt his hole and cock pushed to the edge.

"Come for me, Xiao Zhan. Show me how wet you can get. My pretty slut. All spread out under me. Mine to fuck and mine to touch. _Mine_ " Yibo growled as he bit down on his neck.

Xiao Zhan let out a high pitched scream as he came. White streaks of pleasure lining up against his torso and Yibo's chest.

"Bo-di so good. Always good for your gege. Take care of me so well. Is Mine. Belongs to me. Made for me" Xiao Zhan blabbered as he came down his orgasm, eyes shutting up and hands falling down limply. His mind was blissfully blank except the thought of his boyfriend on top of him.

Yibo fucked up against his spent boyfriend as he too chased his orgasm, Xiao Zhan plaint and soft underneath him. Little pants escaped his mouth as the over stimulation bought tears to his eyes. Yibo cursed as he came inside him, the sight of his fucked out boyfriend biting his lips and letting him have his way, as though Yibo could do whatever and Xiao Zhan would just take it, bringing him to the edge.

He took a few seconds to bring down his breath, lightly panting and placing open mouthed kisses against Xiao Zhan's earlobes and rolled off gently. Xiao Zhan whined at the loss and lifted his hands up to face Yibo, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. _Cute. Mine. Cute. Pretty. Mine._ Yibo felt like he would burst from everything that was Xiao Zhan.

"I have to clean you up baobei." Yibo hurried to the bathroom and came back with a wet flannel. He pushed it slowly inside Xiao Zhan's abused hole, and cleaned him gently, making sure he wasn't hitting his spot. Xiao Zhan let out little moans and curled up into a ball. Yibo threw the flannel away and joined his boyfriend in the bed. His hands going over his lithe body and pushing him closer. They lay there face to face in silence for a few minutes, basking in the glory of a good orgasm and the presence of each other.

"Zhan-ge you know it didn't matter right? It was just a competition and you know how competitive I get. You know I'm yours. I can't think of anything else I am honestly." Yibo said, the guilt in his voice echoing across the room. He was sappy yes, but he did belong to Xiao Zhan, he couldn't bear to imagine a world were he wasn't Xiao Zhan's. As though it was his identity, he'd proudly wear that.

His hands tightened around Xiao Zhan's hips as he pressed little kisses over the birth mark below his lips. Without doubt Yibo's most favorite place in the world. He didn't really care about that, just that he had to prove his point when faced with a challenge. As was the norms in hip hop.

"Mhm. I know Bo-di. I was just carried away when you suddenly lashed out and weibo filled up all these comments saying how I should punish you. You did deserve it." Xiao Zhan said as he lightly smacked Yibo's head. Yibo giggled and he breathed a sigh of relief as his boyfriend went back to their easy banter.

"Zhan-ge, How can I ever go against anything you say? Xiao Laoshi always knows what's best for his puppy. " Yibo said as he nudged like a dog against Xiao Zhan licking a wet stripe against his cheek.

"Gross. Wang Yibo. Are you even a human? " Xiao Zhan groaned and hid his face against the croon of Yibo's neck.

Yibo's heart fluttered, his hand protectively pushing his boyfriend closer.

"I love you Xiao Zhan." Yibo choked the words out, no matter how many times they'd said that to each other, the emotions were as overwhelming as the first time.

"I love you too." Xiao Zhan said bearing his canines in his signature shy smile and leaned it to kiss him. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Promises and words of love and happiness mingling with the taste.

"Sleep now puppy. You have a flight tomorrow! " Xiao Zhan mumbled already half-asleep. Yibo smiled as he knew 'sleep', and obviously everything, was the best with Xiao Zhan. Maybe he should urge the jeweler to hurry up, Yibo thought in a drowsy haze as he felt the darkness encompass him.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advise for any mistakes!  
> I went to sleep desperate for someone to write this or even a proper fanart. But got nothing. MDZS pushed me out of my seclusion. And as usual I want a beta *cries*  
> I hope you guys liked it please do comment, it feeds the authors! I accept prompts, throw em at me.  
> COME SCREAM ABOUT HOW PATHETIC HANGUANG-JUN AND HUA CHENG ARE IN TWITTER @siler30  
> https://twitter.com/wangxianaus17


End file.
